


Hungry Eyes

by Welsh_Woman



Series: January Jaunts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: For the prompt "Jazz"
Relationships: Pre-Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Series: January Jaunts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090610
Kudos: 13





	Hungry Eyes

A soft tune floats through the house, the notes flowing lazily around the man bobbing along in the kitchen, one hand wiping at the table and the other following along with the song.

A few more sultry hums of the saxophone and the man’s hips get in on the action, swaying in circles that would make any flapper proud. It also makes his observer swallow, fighting back a surge of _want_ at the thought of those hips moving in a very **_different_** kind of dance...

There is a drumming up-kick that makes the man in the kitchen spin in a circle and finally realize that he’s being watched, a startled shriek and muted thump as the cloth he was using falls to the floor. Then there is a suspended moment of silence, with the music the only sound in the room, before a deep inhale cuts through it.

Then there is a flash of sapphire eyes as those hips start moving in counterpoint to the breathy tunes of an oboe and now it is the _observer_ that is being watched with a hungry stare.


End file.
